DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS 1999-2003 CCSG Developmental Funds are vitally important to the success of any NCI-designated Cancer Center. They allow the Director and senior leaders to implement their vision. The following chart summarizes the total expenditure of CCSG Developmental Funds over the five-year period 1999-2003 (at this writing awards for 2004 are pending): At the time of the last competing renewal, the DCCC proposed that $110,000 (or 22% of the total) of the requested Developmental Funds be allocated by the Director to program leaders for expenditure at their discretion within the approved Developmental Funds categories. This concept was favorably received by the reviewers and has proven to be highly popular and successful with the DCCC program leaders. Program leaders have utilized these funds wisely and judiciously to enhance the goals of their research programs. Given that the DCCC is a very large Center, which is growing and changing, the largest percentage of Developmental Funds expended during the period 1999-2003 was in the area of New Faculty Recruitment ($1,931,100 or 73%). The Center provided partial support to 44 new faculty during 1999-2003. These recruitments helped to fill gaps identified by the senior leadership and program leaders and helped to grow established research programs and the disease-specific translational/clinical groups, which at the time of the last competing renewal, were programs-in-development. We proudly report that 43 out of the 44 new faculty recruited to the DCCC have remained in academic medicine and cancer research. Forty of these new faculty have remained at Duke and have been impressive contributors to the scientific mission of the DCCC. Twentysix of the 44 (59%) brought a total of 55 peer-reviewed awards to Duke. The roles, contributions and overall success of these young investigators are detailed within the program descriptions and are summarized below.